


Always

by YouCantTakeTheSkyFromMe314



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantTakeTheSkyFromMe314/pseuds/YouCantTakeTheSkyFromMe314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Le destin nous réserve parfois de drôles de surprises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une nouvelle vie

_31 août 2001_  
Los Angeles  
Manhattan Beach 

_Les deux jeunes filles se baladaient sur la plage, leurs mains se frôlant de temps à autre, alors que le soleil commençait seulement à se coucher.  
Les pieds de la brune rentraient régulièrement au contact de l’eau, la brise légère soulevait sa robe d’été tandis qu’elle repoussait les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage._

_\- Pressée de retourner en cours ? Demanda la blonde alors qu’elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
Son bikini noir était visible sous la chemise blanche qui recouvrait presque totalement le mini-short en jeans qu’elle portait._

_\- Oui et non. Répondit Regina de manière évasive. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus, Emma savait lire en elle mieux que personne._

_\- Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir sortir avec la même fille pendant plus de trois jours cette année ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour à sa meilleure amie._

_\- J’sais pas ! Lui répondit l’adolescente dans un éclat de rire. Je vais essayer en tout cas ! Et toi ? Est-ce que tu vas donner une chance à Daniel pour notre dernière année au lycée ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin._

_\- Hmm je sais pas. Rétorqua Regina avec une petite moue pensive. Je me suis habituée à le voir me suivre partout._

_\- Il te suivra toujours partout si tu sors avec. Lui fit remarquer la blonde._

_\- Moui mais ce sera plus tout à fait pareil. Grimaça-t-elle._

_\- Il me fait de la peine ce pauvre garçon avec ses yeux de chiens battus, tu pourrais au moins lui accorder un rendez-vous. Soupira Emma en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille._

_\- Je lui ai déjà accordé un rendez-vous._

_\- Regina, je ne pense pas que l’inviter à réparer ton ordinateur chez toi compte comme un vrai rendez-vous ! Contesta la blonde en roulant des yeux._

_\- Il ne s’en est pas plaint. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_\- Certaines personnes diraient que t’es une garce._

_\- Hé bien, certaines personnes diraient que tu es une fille facile._

_Elles échangèrent un regard avant d’éclater de rire, atterrissant naturellement dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Emma jeta un coup d’œil à l’océan derrière elles avant de soulever la brune sans prévenir et d’entrer lentement dans l’eau._

_\- Em’ ! Putain arrête ça ! Vociféra Regina tout en sachant que la manoeuvre était vaine._

_\- Dans tes rêves Mills ! Lança joyeusement la jeune adolescente alors que les poings de la brune lui martelaient le dos._

_\- Emma ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !_

_\- Comment ne pas accéder à une telle demande ? S’interrogea Emma à voix haute en posant une de ses mains sous son menton._

_\- Non non non, Emma s’il te plaît non ! Supplia la brune en riant, anticipant la prochaine action de son amie._

_\- Vos désirs sont des ordres Princesse. Déclara alors Emma en la laissant brutalement tomber dans l’eau._

_Regina se releva lentement, l’eau dégoulinant le long de ses cheveux bruns, et fit face à sa meilleure amie qui se tordait de rire. Elle plissa les yeux, lui lança son meilleur regard noir, luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour, avant de déclarer de manière menaçante :_

_\- Tu vas me le payer Swan._

_Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se jeta de toutes ses forces sur les genoux de la jeune fille ; la faisant ainsi chuter à son tour dans l’eau._

Février 2015  
Dimanche – 10h  
Seattle

Emma Swan fut interrompu dans sa routine matinale, celle-ci consistant à lire le journal tout en buvant consécutivement trois tasses de café, par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable.

Le nom de sa collègue de travail, « Annabelle », la décida à prendre l’appel malgré qu’elle ne soit pas encore totalement réveillée.

« Quoi de neuf ? » Dit-elle en guise de salutation.

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! Tu en es à ta quantième tasse ? » Questionna la jeune femme, sachant que la quantité de caféine dans le sang de la blonde influençait sa réponse aux services qu’elle lui demandait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » Soupira Emma.

« Hmm, je devrais peut-être te rappeler une fois que tu auras entamé la deuxième » Suggéra-t-elle.

« Belle. » Dit la blonde sur un ton d’avertissement. Elle surnommait sa collègue de cette façon depuis qu’elle la connaissait de par sa ressemblance avec le personnage de dessin animé.

« Que dirais-tu d’un petit week-end à LA ? » Demanda la brune avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

A l’évocation de la ville, Emma jeta malgré elle un coup d’oeil au tatouage qui ornait l’intérieur de son poignet. Sentant son coeur se serrer douloureusement, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête comme si elle cherchait à chasser les souvenirs qu’elle pensait plus profondément enfouie.

« Emma ? T’es toujours là ? »

« Oui, oui » Souffla la jeune femme. « Qu’est-ce que tu dois faire à LA ? »

« C’est pour Henry. »

« Oh. »

« On lui a trouvé une nouvelle famille d’accueil et, depuis qu’il sait qu’il quitte l’orphelinat vendredi, il est encore plus insupportable que d’habitude » Expliqua Belle, de manière embêtée.

« Je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placé pour gérer ça. » Tenta Emma.

« On sait toute les deux que tu es la seule personne capable de gérer ça. »

« Le boss ne sera jamais d’accord. »

« C’est son idée. »

« Ecoutes, je - »

« Emma, il a fugué deux fois. »

« Ah. »

En tant qu’assistante sociale, la jeune femme s’occupait de beaucoup d’enfants en difficulté.   
Elle avait toujours réussi à rester professionnelle ; maintenant une certaine distance, veillant à ne pas s’attacher à tous ces jeunes mais, avec Henry, cela avait toujours été différent.

Il avait été le premier dossier qu’elle avait eu à gérer seule, à ses tout débuts dans ce métier.   
A l’époque, il n’avait que 5ans et Emma s’était immédiatement retrouvé dans son parcours.

Tout comme elle, il avait été abandonné à la naissance.   
Ses parents biologiques l’avaient laissé dehors, devant la porte d’un hôpital alors qu’il neigeait, et il s’en était fallu de peu pour qu’il ne meure pas d’hypothermie.

Dès leur première rencontre, un lien indestructible s’était tissé entre eux.   
Elle avait suivi Henry à chaque fois qu’une famille l’adoptait et avait été là pour lui remonter le moral à chaque fois qu’il finissait par le renvoyer dans le système. La jeune femme avait même été jusqu’à l’accueillir, à de multiples reprises, chez elle jusqu’à ce que ses supérieurs, la trouvant trop investie, lui ordonne de prendre ses distances par rapport à l’enfant.

Belle avait alors reprit son dossier ; se retrouvant face à un jeune adolescent de 12ans persuadé d’avoir été abandonné par la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

« Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi mais j’ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. » Supplia la brune ; interprétant le silence de sa collègue comme un refus.

« Parle-moi de la famille d’accueil. » Demanda Emma en tentant de paraître désintéressée tout en sachant qu’elle allait finir par accepter.

« Jeune femme, la trentaine, professeur de droit à l’université. Bon salaire, horaire parfait pour un enfant. Elle ne travaille pas pendant le week-end ni pendant les vacances scolaires. Grande maison dans un quartier calme et - »

« Attends, c’est une femme célibataire ? » La coupa la blonde, interloquée.

« Oui. Je me suis chargée moi-même de son interview préliminaire ; tout est en ordre. »

« Je ne penses pas que c’est ce qu’il faut pour Henry. » Protesta-t-elle.

« Emma, il s’est fait renvoyer de 11 familles d’accueils. On ne peut pas faire les difficiles, son dossier a été validé et c’est là qu’il va aller. La question c’est… Est-ce que t’es avec moi sur ce coup ? » Exposa Belle avec fermeté.

« Oui. » Soupira la jeune femme en se massant les tempes, sentant son instinct de protection la chatouiller.

« Parfait ! T’es la meilleure ! Tu passes me prendre vendredi à 8h. A plus ! » Dit-elle rapidement avant de raccrocher ; comme si elle craignait que sa collègue ne change d’avis.

\- Putain de merde ! S’exclama Emma en jetant violemment son journal sur le sol de son appartement.

Elle était angoissée à l’idée de revoir Henry et de revenir dans cette ville qu’elle avait fui des années auparavant. Frustrée de ne pas être capable d’aider et de protéger ce jeune garçon.

Février 2015  
Vendredi – 8h  
Seattle

Emma gara sa coccinelle devant l’immeuble d’Annabelle et attendit patiemment que sa collègue la rejoigne.  
Après une dizaine de minute, le coffre de sa voiture s’ouvrit et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à venir s’installer à la place du passager.

\- Vas-y doucement avec ma voiture. Grimaça la blonde alors que Belle venait de claquer violemment la portière.

\- Tu devrais peut-être envisager d’en acheter une autre. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça fait combien de temps que tu roules dans ce truc ?

\- C’est un véhicule de collection et ça fait bientôt 13ans. Elle serrait la mâchoire, tentant de se focaliser sur la route pour ne pas laisser la tristesse l’envahir. 

\- À ce niveau-là, c’est une épave de collection. Rétorqua la brune avec un sourire en coin. C’est un miracle qu’elle roule encore.

\- Tu as dit à Henry que je serai là ? Demanda Emma pour changer de sujet.

\- Non, je voulais lui faire une surprise.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il sera heureux de me voir. Déclara amèrement la blonde. Cela faisait presque un an qu’elle n’avait eu aucun contact avec le jeune garçon.

\- Il ne t’en veut pas autant que tu le crois. Il ne comprend juste pas ce qu’il s’est passé, il est persuadé d’avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Lui expliqua Belle.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit que ce n’était pas sa faute ? S’exclama Emma, détournant les yeux de la route pour lancer un regard plein d’incompréhension à la jeune femme.

\- Oh si.. Tous le temps, mais il ne me croit pas. Rétorqua-t-elle avec lassitude.

Emma soupira et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence.   
Arrivées devant l’orphelinat, la jeune femme pris plusieurs grande inspiration, regrettant subitement d’avoir arrêté de fumer, avant de sortir de sa voiture et de se diriger vers le bâtiment, accompagnée de sa collègue.

__  
Octobre 2001  
Los Angeles  
Lycée Emery 

_Regina traversait rapidement les couloirs pleins à craquer de l’établissement tout en prenant, néanmoins, le temps de saluer tous ceux qui lui souriait.  
A 17ans, elle était de loin l’élève la plus populaire de tout le lycée. Capitaine des pom-pom girls, déléguée et meilleure élève de sa promo, Regina Mills était sans conteste promit à un brillant avenir. _

_Arrivée devant la porte qui menait au sous-sol, elle se stoppa et vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à elle avant de l’ouvrir et de descendre les escaliers, prenant bien garde à faire le moins de bruit possible._

_L’endroit était froid, sombre et humide et pourtant il ne l’angoissait pas. Au contraire, c’était l’un des lieux où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité._

_À pas de loups, elle s’approcha de la jeune blonde assise sur une caisse contre le mur, le regard dans le vide, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence._

_\- Vous êtes vraiment le stéréotype de l’adolescente rebelle, Mademoiselle Swan. Déclara-t-elle de manière taquine en s’installant à côté d’elle ; la faisant sursauter._

_\- Et vous de la parfaite petite fille modèle, Mademoiselle Mills. Railla Emma, tirant sur sa cigarette tout en détaillant l’uniforme de Capitaine des pom-pom girls de la brune._

_Dans un éclat de rire, Regina secoua la tête et retira la cigarette des lèvres de la blonde avant de la glisser entre les siennes._

_\- C’était avant de subir les effets de votre mauvaise influence. Soupira-t-elle de manière exagérément dramatique faisant rire, à son tour, sa meilleure amie._

Février 2015  
Vendredi – 9h  
Seattle

Henry était monté dans la voiture sans un seul regard pour les deux jeunes femmes. Il n’avait montré aucune réaction à la présence de la blonde, se contentant de s’installer sur la banquette arrière ; muré dans le silence.

Emma détailla l’adolescent à travers le rétroviseur. Son air fermé et indifférent ne la leurrait pas, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour voir qu’il était très angoissé.

\- T’exagère gamin, on t’amène pas à l’abattoir non plus. Taquina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu n’aurai pas pris la peine de te déplacer si c’était une super famille. Répondit-il froidement.

\- Peut-être que j’avais juste envie de te voir. Emma haussa les épaules, reportant son attention sur la route. Puis tu sais à quel point j’aime les voyages en voiture. Ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Jetant un coup d’oeil discret au rétroviseur, elle fut soulagée en voyant Henry esquisser un léger sourire. 

\- A propos de ça, rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne prend pas l’avion ? Interrogea Belle en roulant des yeux.

\- Parce qu’il n’est pas question que je laisse ma voiture sur le parking d’un aéroport. Rétorqua Emma comme si c’était évident.

\- Heureusement que cette voiture est merveilleusement confortable dans ce cas. Railla-t-elle en se dandinant sur son siège, son dos souffrant à l’avance des 16h de route qu’ils avaient devant eux.

Emma se focalisa sur Henry pendant le reste du trajet, oubliant complètement de se renseigner plus en détails sur la famille d’accueil auprès de Belle ; ce qu’elle ne manquait jamais de faire habituellement.  
Mais son inquiétude pour le jeune garçon prit le pas sur son esprit professionnel et réparer sa relation avec Henry était devenu son seul et unique objectif.

Arrivés à Los Angeles, ils se rendirent directement dans le petit hôtel dans lequel Belle avait réservé une chambre contenant deux lit jumeaux dans une pièce et un lit simple situé dans une autre pièce.  
Emma se coucha la boule au ventre, revenir dans cette ville la secouait énormément et l’appréhension d’Henry se rajoutait à ses propres angoisses.  
 __  
Avril 2001  
Los Angeles  
Lycée Emery

_La brune sortait du lycée plus tard qu’à son habitude. Après un entraînement particulièrement intense, elle avait décidé de prendre une longue douche chaude et c’est un avec un certain plaisir qu’elle accueillait la légère brise qui balayait ses cheveux encore mouillés._

_\- Tu te sens prête pour le match de vendredi? L’interrogea la jeune blonde appuyée nonchalamment contre un des murs du bâtiment, ses lunettes de soleil cachant ses jolis yeux vert-bleu._

_\- Évidemment. Lui répondit Regina tout en lui tendant son sac de sport sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers elle._

_Emma secoua la tête devant l’attitude de princesse prétentieuse de la jeune fille et mit le sac sur son épaule._

_\- Tu vas venir ? Questionna la brune tandis qu'elles marchaient côte à côte, s'éloignant lentement de l'établissement._

_\- Bien sûr, je ne raterai pour rien au monde toute cette effusion de testostérone concentrée autour d'un stupide ballon. Railla sarcastiquement la blonde._

_\- Si tu déteste le foot à ce point, pourquoi assistes-tu à tous les matchs ? Soupira Regina._

_\- J'aime te voir épeler des mots à l'aide de ton corps. Déclara Emma avec un sourire en coin et un haussement d'épaule._

_La brune rit légèrement avant de se tourner vers la jeune adolescente et d'ajouter sérieusement, son doigt appuyé sur son sternum :_

_\- Interdiction formelle de draguer les pom-pom girls._

_\- Mais vos jupes sont super courtes et vous nous arrêtez pas de sauter et d'agiter vos cheveux dans tous les sens.. Se plaignit la blonde. Tu voudrais vraiment que je résiste à ça ?_

_\- Je suis sérieuse Emma. C'est bientôt la fin de la saison, on va enchaîner les grosses prestations. J'ai besoin que les filles restent concentrée, pas qu'elles se retrouvent dans les toilettes en pleurant parce que tu les as remplacé par une autre et que tu ne te souviens même plus de leur prénom._

_\- Tu exagères, je ne fais pas ça. Se défendit-elle._

_\- Ah non ? Regina arqua un sourcil avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Comment s'appelait ta dernière conquête ?_

_\- Eeuuh.. Emma fronçait les sourcils, tentant vainement de rassembler ses souvenirs._

_\- Tu sais la brune avec les tresses.. Commença à décrire l'autre jeune fille, un léger sourire vainqueur au coin des lèvres. Elle parlait tous le temps énormément.._

_\- Alex ? Tenta la blonde en grimaçant._

_\- Anna._

_\- Ah oui c'était ça ! S'exclama-t-elle de manière victorieuse avant de croiser le regard noir de sa meilleure amie. Très bien, je te promets de ne pas toucher aux pom-pom girls. Déclara Emma, roulant des yeux, en levant les bras à la hauteur de son visage._

_\- Merci beaucoup. Regina sourit largement, satisfaite, avant de se remettre à avancer. Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ? Ma mère fait un rôti. Proposa-t-elle tandis que la blonde enroulait son bras autour de son épaule._

_\- Avec plaisir !_

 

Février 2015  
Samedi – 10h  
Los Angeles – 108 Mifflin Street

Ils étaient stationnés devant l’énorme maison blanche depuis de longues minutes.   
Emma devait admettre que le quartier était vraiment agréable : situé dans une banlieue calme, la rue était bordée d’une multitude de palmiers et de jardins incroyablement bien entretenus.   
Le trafic y était pratiquement inexistant, permettant ainsi aux enfants de jouer sans risque à l’extérieur.

Henry n’avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu’il s’était levé.   
Assis sur la banquette arrière, il avait les bras croisé et le regard absent ; semblant totalement indifférent à tout ce qu’il se passait autour de lui.

\- Les gars, il va falloir songer à y aller. Soupira Annabelle en essayant de ne pas les brusquer. Je lui ai dit qu’on serait là à 10h et les voisins doivent commencer à se demander ce que fait cette monstruosité jaune dans leur rue.

Emma roula des yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux ; jetant un coup d’oeil dans le rétroviseur, son coeur se serra quand elle nota l’absence totale de réaction du jeune garçon.

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser une minute ? Demanda-t-elle à sa collègue.

\- Bien sûr. Accepta la brune avec un léger sourire triste avant de sortir de la voiture.

Emma se tourna vers la banquette arrière, cherchant à créer un contact visuel avec Henry mais celui-ci l’ignorait totalement.

\- Gamin, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dit-elle gentiment. Tu n’as jamais été comme ça.. Je sais que c’est juste une famille d’accueil mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça peut déboucher sur adoption et c’est ce que tu veux non ? Elle déposa sa main sur le genou du jeune garçon et sourit faiblement quand son regard croisa le sien.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça marche ici. Déclara-t-il la mâchoire serré. Je veux qu’elle me renvoi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne connais rien de cette femme, c’est peut-être la mère que tu attends depuis toujours. 

Elle ne voulait pas être trop positive. La jeune femme savait mieux que personne que plus l’espoir étant grand, plus grande encore était la déception. Mais elle savait aussi que s’il n’y croyait pas un minimum, ça n’avait aucune chance de marcher. Il fallait être au moins deux pour créer une relation.

\- C’est loin de chez toi, on ne se verra plus jamais. Avoua Henry, les larmes aux yeux.

Le coeur de la blonde se serra un peu plus face à cet aveu. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ravalant ses propres larmes et offrit son meilleur sourire rassurant au jeune adolescent.

\- Henry, écoutes moi très attentivement. Peu importe le nombre de kilomètres qu’il y aura entre nous, je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. 

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Emma faisait ce genre de promesse. La dernière fois, c’était également dans cette ville, plus de 13ans auparavant et elle n’avait pas été à la hauteur.   
Cette fois-ci, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour ne tenir son engagement.

\- Tu as toujours le téléphone que je t’ai filé pas vrai ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Henry hocha faiblement la tête et elle ajouta :

\- Tu as mon numéro, tu peux m’appeler quand tu veux, à n’importe quelle heure. Même si tout va bien et que t’as juste envie de parler okay ? Lui assura la jeune femme.

\- Okay. 

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire, leurs yeux transmettant tout l’amour et la tendresse qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre.

\- Bon allez, allons voir à quoi ressemble ce palace de l’intérieur ! S’exclama joyeusement la blonde tout en jetant un oeil vers l’immense manoir. 

À peine sortit de la voiture, Henry se jeta dans les bras d’Emma la serrant aussi fort qu’il le pouvait sous le regard à la fois triste et attendri de Belle. Celle-ci sortit l’unique valise du petit brun du coffre de la voiture avant de désigner l’allée de la maison d’un léger signe de tête. 

À contre coeur, la jeune femme finit par mettre fin à l’étreinte et ils prirent la direction de l’imposante bâtisse.

Emma fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom écrit sur la boîte aux lettres tandis que sa collègue appuyait sur la sonnette de l’entrée. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser que déjà la porte s’ouvrait sur une magnifique brune vêtue d’une robe de couleur bleu roi.

\- Mademoiselle Mills ! S’exclama Belle avec un large sourire. C’est un vrai plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Lui répondit la brune avant de se tourner vers Henry.

\- Je vous présente Henry, le jeune garçon dont je vous ai parlé. Enchaîna l’assistante sociale, posant une main sur l’épaule de l’adolescent tandis qu’Emma, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvait s’empêcher de détailler la brune ; partagé entre sa curiosité et l’envie de partir en courant.  
Elle était légèrement plus grande que dans ses souvenirs, mais c’était sans doute dû à ses talons, ses cheveux étaient plus court et son visage beaucoup plus froid et fermé ; lui donnant l’air inaccessible. 

\- Bonjour Henry, je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Déclara gentiment Regina en se penchant vers le jeune garçon.

\- Bonjour. Répondit-il simplement avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Et voici ma collègue ; Emma Swan. Déclara finalement Belle en se tournant vers la blonde.

La jeune femme était comme paralysée, transpercée par ce regard chocolat qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas. Aucune émotion n’était identifiable dans les yeux de la brune et Emma n’en était que plus déstabilisée.

\- Emma ? Interrogea Belle, gênée par la manière dont sa collègue dévisageait la jeune femme sans rien dire.

\- Oh… Euh.. Excusez-moi. Bafouilla la blonde en tendant maladroitement sa main à Regina.

Emma crut apercevoir un éclair de tristesse et de colère passé dans les yeux de la brune, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son tatouage, mais celui-ci disparut aussi vite qu’il était arrivé, remplacé par un masque de froideur et de neutralité.

\- Enchanté Mademoiselle Swan. Regina serra brièvement la main tendue avant de se décaler et de les inviter à entrer.


	2. Le symbole de la liberté

Février 2015  
Samedi – 10h  
Los Angeles – 108 Mifflin Street

\- Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Regina alors que ses invitées et Henry prenaient place sur le canapé.

\- Je boirai volontiers un café. Répondit Belle.

\- Moi aussi. Ajouta Emma tout en regardant partout autour d’elle, encore sous le choc ces retrouvailles. 

La décoration intérieure, sobre et épurée, reflétait un niveau de vie bien plus élevé que la moyenne.  
Elle se rappela alors ce que sa collègue lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant : Regina était professeur de droit à l’université et vivait seule. 

Emma s’interrogeait sur les raisons qui avaient pu pousser la jeune femme a acheté une maison aussi grande alors qu’elle n’avait, vraisemblablement, personne avec qui la partager.  
Il aurait sans doute été plus facile pour elle d’acheter un appartement situé plus près de son lieu de travail. Mais, après tout, c’était Regina et elle n’avait jamais rien fais comme tout le monde.

\- Henry ? Questionna la brune, un sourcil arqué.

\- Non merci. Répondit-il poliment.

\- Bien, je reviens dans un instant. Les informa leur hôte avec un large sourire qui semblait forcé. La jeune femme était nerveuse et, malgré toute ses tentatives pour paraître à l’aise et détachée, la blonde arrivait à percevoir le stress caché sous le masque.

Regina avait quitté la pièce depuis quelques secondes seulement qu’Henry se tournait vers Emma, l’air complètement paniqué.

\- Je t’en supplie, ne me laisse pas ici avec cette espèce de Bree Van de Kamp ! S’exclama-t-il tout en gardant sa voix suffisamment basse, de manière à ce que la brune ne l’entende pas.

La jeune femme rit nerveusement à la supplique de l’adolescent.   
Rien de tout ceci ne pouvait être réel ; sur tous les habitants de LA qui aurait pu accueillir Henry, quelles étaient les chances qu’ils tombent sur Regina Mills ?

\- Henry, tu détestes quand les gens te juge sur ton aspect extérieur pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune garçon. Celui-ci hocha la tête en roulant des yeux et elle continua : Alors ne fais pas la même chose. Cette femme pourrait te surprendre. 

Leur hôte refit son apparition peu de temps après, déposant sur la table basse un plateau argenté garni de tasses, d’une cafetière et de petits gâteaux.

\- Comment prenez-vous votre café ? Demanda-t-elle à Belle.

\- Noir avec deux sucres, s’il-vous-plaît. 

\- Vous avez vraiment une maison magnifique. Déclara Emma, la voix légèrement tremblante, tandis que Regina préparait les boissons.

\- Merci beaucoup. La brune lui adressa le meilleur faux-sourire que la jeune femme n’avait jamais vu et déposa une tasse de café devant elle.

La blonde fronça les sourcils en constatant que Regina se souvenait parfaitement de la manière dont elle aimait boire son café.

\- N’hésites pas à te servir, tu es ici chez toi. Offrit la brune à Henry alors que celui-ci regardait les gâteaux avec envie. 

\- Merci. Il sourit faiblement et tourna la tête vers Emma ; celle-ci hocha la tête, l’encourageant silencieusement à se saisir de l’une des pâtisseries.

\- Qui c’est ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche encore pleine, en se tournant vers une photo de la brune en compagnie d’un petit garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 4 ans.   
Les cheveux de la jeune femme y étaient beaucoup plus courts, indiquant que le cliché n’avait pas été pris récemment.

\- Roland, le fils de mon ex-compagnon. Expliqua-t-elle en s’humidifiant les lèvres, l’air pincé.

Emma vit Henry se tendre immédiatement alors qu’il baissait la tête, se renfermant sur lui-même.  
Elle connaissait cette lueur dans les yeux du jeune adolescent. Il avait peur.  
Peur d’être renvoyé à l’orphelinat parce qu’un enfant plus jeune entrait dans la famille, peur de servir de substitut à la perte d’un autre enfant et de ne pas réussir à combler celle-ci.   
Un coup d’oeil à Regina lui suffit pour savoir que la brune était également attentive aux réactions de l’adolescent.

\- Tu pourras le rencontrer ce soir, il vient régulièrement à la maison. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Belle enchaîna rapidement sur toutes les modalités administratives. Parlant sans interruption des allergies d’Henry, de ses antécédents médicaux et de son niveau scolaire.   
Elle savait, par expérience, que l’adolescent pouvait vraiment être désagréable quand il ne se sentait pas en sécurité et elle voulait à tout prix quitter cette maison avant qu’il n’ait l’occasion de montrer cette facette de sa personnalité.

Emma, quant à elle, tentait de rassurer discrètement le jeune garçon. Elle lui souriait, cherchant à lui faire comprendre à travers son attitude et son regard qu’elle était là pour lui et que tout se passerait bien.   
Celui-ci lui offrait, sans le savoir, une distraction plus que bienvenue ; elle ne savait pas comment gérer ce face à face avec la brune, tout était beaucoup trop perturbant, et se concentrer sur l’adolescent lui permettait de faire abstraction de toute cette incroyable situation.

La connexion entre Henry et la blonde n’échappa pas à Regina, celle-ci ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer leurs échanges silencieux du coin de l’oeil tout écoutant distraitement Annabelle.

Près d’une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes partirent après avoir fait compléter la paperasse nécessaire.

Emma tenta vainement de capter le regard de la brune ; elle cherchait un signe, un indice, quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer que l’adolescente qu’elle avait connue était quelque part à l’intérieur de cette femme murée derrière son masque de glace.   
Mais Regina l’avait totalement ignoré, se cantonnant à des formules de politesses et à de faux-sourires crispés.

Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, la blonde croisa le regard d’Henry et son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. 

\- Ça c’est plutôt bien passé hein ? S’exclama Belle avec un large sourire alors qu’elles marchaient dans l’allée du manoir.

\- Hmm.. Répondit distraitement Emma.

\- J’ai vraiment hâte d’arriver à Seattle ! Soupira la brune une fois installée dans la voiture.

\- On part demain matin. L’informa laconiquement la jeune femme alors qu’elle démarrait.

\- Quoi ?! Elle pivota brusquement dans son siège, se tournant complètement vers la blonde. Emma, tout va très bien se passer pour Henry et j’ai des rendez-vous important demain !

\- Hé bien, annule-les ou trouves-toi un vol mais moi je ne me tape pas 16h de route maintenant. Lui répondit-elle en baillant. J’ai très mal dormi, j’ai juste envie de retourner me coucher là.

La vérité était qu’elle se sentait physiquement incapable de quitter cette ville en laissant Regina derrière elle une nouvelle fois. Revoir la brune après toutes ces années la chamboulait profondément et elle espérait avoir l’occasion de lui parler avant de partir.  
Elle s’inquiétait également pour Henry ; elle savait l’adolescent émotionnellement fragile et elle avait peur qu’il laisse ses insécurités se mettre entre lui et Regina.

Belle se laissa retomber brutalement sur son siège, soupirant en signe de défaite avant de prendre son portable et de téléphoner à son supérieur.

__  
Janvier 2002  
Los Angeles 

_Le garagiste les entraîna dans une des allés la plus éloignée du parking et finit par s’arrêter devant une rangée sur laquelle cinq voiture étaient garées._

_\- Voilà les filles, ce sont les engins qui rentrent dans votre budget. Leur annonça-t-il fièrement. Je vous laisse faire votre choix et je repasse vous voir dans 15min._

_Les deux jeunes adolescentes détaillèrent les voitures une à une avant de commencer à inspecter l’intérieur de chacun des véhicules.  
Elles tentaient de masquer leur excitation et leur joie, essayant de paraître le plus mature possible, mais la vérité était qu’elles avaient envie de sauter dans tous les sens en hurlant tellement elles étaient heureuse._

_Les deux jeunes filles avaient passé tout l’été à travailler afin de récolter l’argent nécessaire à l’achat de leur première voiture et Emma avait enchainé les petits boulots pendant les vacances de Noël pour grossir leur budget._

_Souhaitant leur inculquer la valeur du travail et de l’argent, la mère de Regina avait refusé de les aider, les obligeant ainsi à se rabattre sur des véhicules d’occasions bon marché.  
Mais peu leur importait que ces voitures aient déjà fait leur temps, les deux adolescentes étaient vraiment fières de pouvoir s’offrir seule ce symbole de leur liberté._

_\- J’aime beaucoup celle-là. Déclara Emma, assise à la place du conducteur, les deux mains sur le volant._

_\- Elle est jaune. Rétorqua Regina, installée sur le siège à ses côtés, inspectant le contenu de la boite à gant._

_\- Et alors ? Le jaune c’est cool. Répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules._

_\- Dans quelle dimension ? Questionna l’autre fille, un sourcil arqué et un léger sourire amusé au coin des lèvres._

_\- Oh allez, s’il-te-plait ! Gémit Emma avec une adorable moue qui ne manquait jamais de faire craquer la brune. Elle est unique et originale, comme nous._

_\- C’est clair qu’elle est spéciale.. Admit Regina en secouant la tête. La blonde savait toujours comment faire pour la convaincre. Et cette voiture lui plaisait également, elle avait ce petit quelque chose de plus ; elle semblait faite pour elles._

_\- Donc… On la prend ?_

_\- On la prend. Confirma la brune avec un sourire tellement large qu’il lui faisait mal à la mâchoire._

 

Février 2015  
Samedi – 11h30  
Los Angeles – 108 Mifflin Street

Regina observa la voiture jaune s’éloigner à travers la fenêtre du salon. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, tentant de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration et de ses émotions. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle en avait fini de pleurer pour cette femme.

Secouant légèrement la tête, elle retrouva rapidement son sourire de façade.   
Henry, elle devait se focaliser sur lui.   
Après toutes ces années de démarche pour pouvoir devenir une famille d’accueil, elle se devait d’être à la hauteur. Elle voulait offrir à cet adolescent tous ce qu’il n’avait jamais eu.   
Un foyer, une vie stable et de l’amour.

Se tournant vers le jeune garçon, elle prit le temps de le détailler. Assis sur le bord du canapé, il se tenait droit et triturait nerveusement ses mains. Il n’avait vraiment pas l’air à l’aise et elle pouvait aisément le comprendre.

\- Bien, que dirais-tu d’une petite visite de la maison ? Proposa-t-elle avec une voix douce.

\- Okay. Répondit-il comme si ça n’avait aucune importance pour lui.

Henry n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de vivre dans un endroit aussi grand et le tour du manoir l’impressionna autant qu’il lui donna la nausée.   
La plupart de ses anciennes maisons étaient petites et surpeuplés d’enfants dans la même situation que lui. Les familles n’étaient généralement pas très riches, comptant sur l’argent versé par les services sociaux pour arrondir leur fin de mois.

\- Et voilà ta chambre. Déclara Regina en ouvrant une porte située au fond du couloir du deuxième étage. Elle communique avec une salle de bain indépendante. De cette manière, tu n’auras pas à essayer de trouver de la place entre toutes mes crèmes. Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter maladroitement.

Henry lui offrit un sourire crispé, trop mal à l’aise pour répondre quoique ce soit. Tout ça était trop beau, trop parfait pour être vrai. Il se refusait de croire qu’il allait vraiment vivre là.

\- Tu peux la décorer comme tu le souhaites, c’est ta chambre. Insista la brune, consciente des pensées du jeune garçon. On ira chez IKEA mercredi après-midi acheter tout ce qu’il te faut.

Il ne montra aucune réaction, se contentant de faire le tour de la pièce comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle disparaisse d’un instant à l’autre.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Demanda Regina alors qu’Henry déposait sa valise dans un coin de sa chambre.

\- Un peu. Répondit-il du bout des lèvres. 

\- Ça te plairait d’aller manger à l’extérieur ? Proposa-t-elle. On pourrait en profiter pour faire des courses pour le repas de ce soir.

\- Comme vous voulez. Henry haussa les épaules, les mains vissés dans ses poches arrière.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Lui assura la brune. Le jeune garçon ne prit pas la peine de répondre et, après un silence gêné, elle ajouta : Je te laisse t’installer, rejoins moi dans le salon quand tu te sens prêt à y aller.

_Janvier 2002  
Los Angeles_

_Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la maison de Regina et s’installèrent dans leur nouveau véhicule._

_Bien que toute deux titulaires d’un permis de conduire, Emma s’installait derrière le volant presque à chaque fois. Elle adorait conduire et la brune préférait profiter du trajet pour réajuster son maquillage ou compléter son agenda._

_\- On pourrait passer le week-end à San Francisco. Proposa Regina l’air de rien._

_\- Pourquoi faire ? Répondit la blonde, les yeux fixés sur la route._

_\- Parce qu’on peut. La jeune fille était toujours très excitée par leur nouvelle acquisition. Elle voulait aller partout et nulle part à la fois, souhaitant profiter un maximum de toutes les possibilités que leur offrait cette voiture. Ils ont de supers boutiques. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_\- Ta mère serait d’accord ? Interrogea Emma, séduite par l’idée de passer un week-end loin de chez elle._

_\- Je peux la convaincre. Lui assura Regina, confiante, avec un haussement d’épaules. Et toi ? Tu penses que Madame Blue te laisserait partir ?_

_Emma vivait depuis près de 4 ans chez une sœur religieuse qui avait choisi de dédier sa vie aux orphelins. La blonde devait partager sa chambre avec trois autres filles et il était totalement impensable qu’elle parle de son homosexualité chez elle mais, c’était actuellement le meilleur foyer qu’elle n’avait jamais eu._

_\- Ouais, je lui dirais qu’on a un exposé à faire et que je dois passer le week-end chez toi. Dit-elle avec un large sourire alors qu’elle se garait sur le parking du lycée._

_\- Parfait, j’arrange ça avec ma mère ce soir ! Regina sortit de la voiture et s’assura que sa coiffure était toujours en place ; utilisant la vitre comme un miroir. N’oublie pas que j’ai une répétition avec les pom-pom girls après les cours. Lui rappela-t-elle._

_\- Pas de soucis, je trouverai de quoi m’occuper en t’attendant. Répondit Emma avec un sourire taquin accompagné d’un clin d’oeil._

_La brune éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers l’entrée du bâtiment._

Février 2015  
Samedi – 19h  
Los Angeles – 108 Mifflin Street

Regina avait regretté d’avoir invité Robin et Roland pour le dîner au moment même où ils avaient franchi la porte d’entrée.

Quand elle avait su qu’Henry arriverait samedi, elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d’avoir du monde à la maison. Elle pensait alors que ça aurait pu favoriser l’intégration du jeune adolescent de se sentir rapidement entouré et accepté mais, maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu’elle s’était trompée sur toute la ligne.

Même s’il se refusait toujours à la tutoyer, Henry s’était légèrement détendu lors de l’après-midi qu’ils avaient passé ensemble.   
En plus d’acheter de quoi remplir le réfrigérateur, ils s’étaient également arrêtés dans plusieurs magasins de vêtements.   
En effet, l’adolescent n’avait pas énorme d’affaires et tous ce qu’ils possédaient avait précédemment appartenu à d’autres enfants de l’orphelinat.

De retour au manoir, Regina avait même réussi à obtenir son assistance pour la confection du dessert. Le jeune garçon lui avait avoué que c’était la première fois qu’il faisait de la pâtisserie et elle lui avait promis qu’il aurait l’occasion de se perfectionner.

Tous les progrès qu’elle s’imaginait avoir fait avec lui avait été réduit à néant quand elle lui avait présenté Robin et Roland. Henry s’était immédiatement renfermé sur lui-même, se murant à nouveau dans le silence. 

Le repas avait été plus que tendu ; Robin s’était obstiné à essayer de parler avec le jeune garçon, cherchant à tout prix à ce que celui-ci s’ouvre à lui.   
Henry avait frôlé la limite de l’impolitesse, répondant au brun que sa vie ne le concernait pas et Regina avait dû intervenir à de multiples reprises pour que son ex ne s’énerve pas.

Elle s’était séparée du jeune homme un an auparavant, après deux années de relation chaotique.   
Leurs horaires difficilement conciliables ainsi que leurs visions différentes de la vie de couple avaient finis par avoir raison de leur vie commune.

Père célibataire et policier, Robin comptait néanmoins sur la brune pour s’occuper de son fils lors de ses longues soirées de travail et celle-ci avait accepté cet arrangement avec plaisir ; elle aimait le petit garçon et détestait être seule dans sa grande maison vide.

\- Tu viens jouer avec moi ? Demanda timidement Roland à l’adolescent alors que la brune débarrassait la table.

\- Non. Répondit sèchement Henry.

\- Pourquoi ? Le petit garçon avait la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait et Robin était sur le point de perdre son calme.

\- Parce que je n’en ai pas envie. Rétorqua-t-il au moment où Regina posait sur la table la tarte qu’ils avaient confectionné ensemble.

\- Henry il est pas gentil ! Sanglota Roland en se jetant sur les jambes de la brune.

\- Tu as vu ce que tu as faits ?! Accusa Robin en se levant pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Le jeune adolescent se contente d’hausser les épaules, indifférents au chagrin de l’enfant, et se leva avant de déclarer :

\- Je vais me coucher.

\- Hors de question ! S’énerva Robin. Tu ne quittes pas la table tant que le repas n’est pas terminé ! Et encore moins sans autorisation ! 

\- Robin. Avertit Regina en lui lançant un regard noir avant de découper un morceau de tarte qu’elle plaça ensuite dans une petite assiette.

\- Tu peux la manger dans ta chambre mais ne t’y habitue pas. Dit-elle avec un sourire tendre en se tournant vers Henry.

\- Merci. L’adolescent se saisit de l’assiette et se dirigea vers l’étage sans accorder le moindre de regard aux deux invités de la brune.

\- Mon Dieu, c’est un cauchemar. Soupira Regina avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise ; se massant les tempes, les yeux fermés.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le laisser se comporter de cette façon. La sermonna le policier. Tu dois fixer des règles dès le début.

\- Je n’ai pas de conseils parentaux à recevoir de ta part. Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Cette journée était trop chargée, trop confuse et la jeune femme avait l’impression d’étouffer. 

Les événements de la matinée lui revenait à l’esprit peu à peu.   
Elle revivait la scène comme à travers un brouillard, comme si tout cela avait été vécu par quelqu’un d’autre. 

Emma.

Elle avait vraiment été là. Tout avait été réel.

C’était trop. Tout d’un coup, tout était devenu trop lourd à supporter.   
Elle se sentait à l’étroit dans cette immense maison et n’avait ni le courage ni l’envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit.

Elle avait besoin d’air.

Se levant brusquement, Regina marcha jusqu’au buffet et attrapa son sac ainsi que ses clés de voitures.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? L’interrogea Robin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Faire un tour. Répondit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Toi et Roland pouvez dormir ici si tu le souhaites mais je t’interdis d’aller parler à Henry. Est-ce que c’est clair ?

Le jeune adolescent avait dû faire face à beaucoup de bouleversement aujourd’hui et, tout comme elle, il avait sans doute besoin d’être un peu seul.

\- Oui mais est-ce que tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas rest- 

\- À plus tard. L’interrompit-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Février 2015  
Los Angeles  
Manhattan Beach – 21h

Emma marchait le long de la plage, son regard fixé sur le sol, elle avançait en espérant que la solution à tous ses problèmes apparaîtrait ; comme par magie.

Après avoir partagé une pizza avec Belle, elle était sortie ; ressentant le besoin de s’aérer l’esprit.

La jeune femme avait roulé sans but précis pendant plus d’une heure avant d’atterrir sur cette plage où elle avait vécu certains de ses meilleurs souvenirs. 

Elle avait voulu retourner chez Regina ; elle voulait la voir à nouveau, lui parler.  
Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que dit-on à une personne dont on a brisé le coeur 13ans auparavant ?

Quand ses larmes finirent par lui brouiller la vue, Emma s’arrêta.  
Regardant autour d’elle, elle rit amèrement en réalisant qu’elle s’était inconsciemment rendu à l’endroit exact où Regina et elle avaient l’habitude de se retrouver auparavant.

La blonde se remit à marcher, en pilote automatique, et alla s’asseoir sur la dune qui avait accueilli la plupart de leur soirée d’été.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Regina roula jusqu’à la plage sans même y penser, ayant pris l’habitude de s’y rendre dès qu’elle ressentait le besoin de s’évader.

Le bruit des vagues mélangé à la brise fraiche l’apaisait et l’aidait à mettre ses idées aux claires.

Elle se dirigea, sans vraiment y réfléchir, vers son lieu favori. Le lieu où Emma et elle avaient passés de nombreuses nuits à se faire des confessions, partageant leurs rêves et leurs projets d’avenir.  
Il lui rappelait une époque où tout était simple et où le bonheur était à portée de main.

La jeune femme ne fut pas vraiment surprise d’y apercevoir une personne assise face à la mer. De là où elle se trouvait, la seule chose qu’elle pouvait distinguer était une crinière blonde qu’elle aurait reconnue entre milles.

Regina soupira et hésita un instant à partir dans le sens opposé.   
Une partie d’elle s’était convaincu que l’autre femme était repartie à Seattle immédiatement après leur entrevue mais, sans pouvoir se l’avouer, elle avait espéré qu’Emma resterait encore un peu.

La brune resta immobile quelque seconde avant de se remettre à avancer, se laissant guider par son coeur.

Emma ne tourna même pas la tête quand elle sentit quelqu’un s’asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle savait. Elle avait même priée de toutes ses forces pour que la jeune femme la rejoigne là, comme avant.

\- Quand est-ce que tu pars ? Demanda la brune, sans aucun préambule, les yeux fixés sur l’immense étendue d’eau qui lui faisait face.

\- Demain matin. Répondit Emma, la voix tremblante, submergée par l’émotion.

\- C’est étrange n’est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence. Toi et moi, ici..

\- Oui. La brune était glaciale et distante, construisant un mur invisible entre elle et la jeune femme. 

\- Comment ça se passe avec Henry ? Poursuivit Emma, tentant de faire abstraction du ton employé par son ancienne amie.

Elle savait que le jeune garçon était entre de bonnes mains avec Regina mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui.

\- Il me fait beaucoup penser à toi à son âge. Soupira-t-elle, s’adoucissant malgré elle.

Emma éclata d’un rire léger, un peu triste, comme à chaque fois qu’elle repensait aux années qu’elle avait partagée avec la brune. Tout n’avait pas toujours été parfait entre elles mais ça avait été les meilleures années de sa vie.

\- Tu y arriveras, t’es sans doute sa meilleure chance. Lui assura la blonde. Regina avait été autrefois la seule personne capable de briser sa carapace ; si quelqu’un était à même d’aider Henry, c’était bien elle.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de tes encouragements. Répondit sèchement Regina.

\- Je sais. La jeune femme n’avait plus besoin d’elle depuis bien longtemps.

\- Tu as gardé la voiture. Déclara platement la brune, comme si ça ne la touchait pas.

\- Oui. Souffla Emma avec un sourire triste et nostalgique. Elle m’accompagne partout où je vais.

Elles restèrent un long moment sur cette plage, fixant l’eau, s’imprégnant du rythme des vagues. Dans le silence le plus total, elles profitaient du temps qu’elles avaient ensemble tout en sachant qu’elles ne faisaient que rouvrir une blessure profonde.  
La rancune pour l’une, la culpabilité pour l’autre, les rongeaient depuis de nombreuses années.

Mais rien de tout ça n’avait d’importance, il n’y avait qu’elles, leur plage et le bruit de l’eau.

Elles finirent par s’endormir l’une contre l’autre, couchées à même le sable ; la tête de la brune reposant sur la poitrine d’Emma, celle-ci entourant l’autre femme de ses bras comme si elle cherchait à la protéger du monde.

Quand la blonde se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle était seule et il ne lui restait que le parfum de Regina, imprégnant ses vêtements ; unique preuve que la nuit dernière n’avait pas été un rêve.


End file.
